User talk:Creddie4ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 23:30, June 7, 2010 iStill Love You Hey Fellow Creddie Shippers......... So, you know that rumored episode iStill Love you, right? ITS NOT MADE UP! At least I Dont dont think it is. Please comment if you think it is. :) So Seddie Shippers, Haha on you! Creddie4ever 17:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I agree with you deeply! :) iStill love you isn't made up!!!! What about the script that's posted in the creddie page?? :) There are 3 Creddie examples..in wich Freddie reaveals to Carly he's still in love with her, doesn't it matches with the tittle "iStill love you"?? ::)) YaaY.., Can't wait!!!!! :D PS: Thanks. Thank you for always being there for me, that's more than enogh to know you care about me, and of course, you're not any kind of Best Friend..you're beyond my BFF, like @Emlick96, too. I see the only girls who'd do something like that in moments like these I'm getting throgh..You are the only ones who can cure all my inner pain; the ones who are able to reach my heart and heal it. Can't thank you enogh for what you do for me...After all I'm going through, as I have you protecting me, I know I'm not alone. Thank you, never doubt about me, if you're in trouble like me in these days,,I'll run to you. Always remember me..never forget me. :) For a beloved friend, -Creddie Niranda Lover :) @ Creddie Niranda Lover:Awww!!!!! No Problem! Seddiefan77 Your warning for Seddiefan77 came a bit late, I already blocked him/her for three months. Just so you know. Mak23686 20:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks!! thank you that meant a lot. im really into making fan art, i'll make a piece just for you. i promise. -emlick96 (emily) thanks!! thank you that meant a lot. im really into making fan art, i'll make a piece just for you. i promise. Awwww!! Okay!! -Creddie4ever thanks!! thank you that meant a lot. im really into making fan art, i'll make a piece just for you. i promise. Gracias!ª!! Thank you so much for your support!!, As i told @Emlick96,,you and her are now part of my eternal memories!! :) And I read that about @Seddie Lover..she's making a little trouble. I mean, she just sais "As no one wants to be my friend"..etc. She's exajerating. I wanna be her firend. I'm very friendly, with everyone. In fact, i had to swich schools, coz i was friendly with everyone, and they called me "weird" :( That hurts inside. But it's over now. Anyways, I actually left an apology msg in @Seddie Lover's talk page, but appearanly, she erased it. The whole thing. I put all my feelings in words, and she just ribbs it all off. I thinks she's taking things REALLY sarcastically. I have nothing against her or @Bunnyboo50. I NEVER had ANY harm intention. :( I Hope You're Happy..... You! Your a meanie like @Creddie Niranda Lover. You said you wanted me to block me off the wiki. How rude, and you be ashumed! You know you could have hurt my feelings! I'm sure you have 13 reasons why you said that to me. Write back. '-Bunnyboo50 '''2:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Your blog comment It's '''called' "Creddie shippers, look away"! Yeesh! The Meaning of What You Said Not trying to be mean, you had hurted my feelings! Being blocked off a wiki I love is SO down right mean and unkind. Plus, @Creddie Niranda Lover has bother me so many times. But our conflicts got way worst when @Seddie Lover came here. And when I saw you wanted me to be off the wiki, I felt SO furious, I feel like breaking my computor. I feel so.................ANGRY! PeachDepressedSPP.png|How I felt until...........|link= Spp-peach8.jpg|I grew furious and insane like crazy! The Meaning of What You Said Not trying to be mean, you had hurted my feelings! Being blocked off a wiki I love is SO down right mean and unkind. Plus, @Creddie Niranda Lover has bother me so many times. But our conflicts got way worst when @Seddie Lover came here. And when I saw you wanted me to be off the wiki, I felt SO furious, I feel like breaking my computor. I feel so.................ANGRY! PeachDepressedSPP.png|How I felt until...........|link= Spp-peach8.jpg|I grew furious and insane like crazy! hey sister, seddie problem idk about you, but did that blog post about seddie happening and creddie not happening was rude? it kind of made me angry? what about you? Emlick96 00:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't be Mean To My Sister! I am Seddie Lover's elder twin sister, Petunia/Violet. I visited this wiki ever since, Febuary, and my sister got on here in July. She's an angel. But lately, I hadn't edit here, since April. I only come here for information. I have more knowlegde then my twin sister on wikia. I know how to block people off wikis. As I been seeing my sister on the computor, she told me she got a message fom a girl named Creddie4ever. You written a mean comment to her, and then she went crying. I also saw you were being rude to somebody esle named Bunnyboo50. If I see you being rude to my beloved younger sister, I wll block you off this wiki, for 2 weeks. You been warn. Learn Your Lesson Look, girl, I do respect people like my younger twin. I not sure if I should let you off the hook just yet. You have 3 things to promise me: *You can't be mean to my younger twin sister *I don't want to see you make a bad comment about her with her lovely blog *Don't be foul-mouthed *Don't be spoil and selfish for her love of Seddie If I ever see you doing these things to my sister, I'll block you off this wiki, and I'll double it to a month. And my sister wanted this as well. She wanted to say if you be rude to Bunnyboo50 as well, you'll be blocked for 3 months as a result. That's what she said. So if I were you, I'll watch my steps and what I say. So I want you to say sorry to her, right when you get this message, because she's extremely mad and locked herself in our parents room. She went to New Earthbound Games Wiki. So go! By the way, don't be ruthless to my tsister about her love of Seddie, that's just plain rude! I love my younger sister a lot, and don't like it when somebody hurts her. So if you say anything rude about my younger sis I'll double you being blocked to 6 months. Now say sorry to my beloved twin sis. :@Creddie Lover: You do not have the power to block anyone, only myself and Mak23686 have that ability. I suggest that you resolve this conflict, it's causing too much drama. SeddieBerserker 00:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) D:< How DARE you be mean to Seddie Lover! hey i will stay at wikia just for your sake and creddie niranda lovers. and for the sake of shipping creddie. but i will be spending time on the victorious wikia b/c the rude insults toward creddie shippers are really offensive. lov ya sis Emlick96 13:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) iStill love you There is no proof at all for this episode. When I deleted it the last time, I said creating the article again without sources would result in a block for inserting false information. So, you´ll be gone for three days now. Sorry. Mak23686 06:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) sure im not sure when im going to make it but i will. and your are not sister number 2. U ARE EQUAL. u are both my number one sisters. i care about u both. and the picture might be a little niranda. i hope u like it :D Emlick96 00:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) pic i put it on your user page :D it came out kinda small srry iStart a fan war!!!! :) Yup. I'm back. Just for u. And creddie, of course. :) And, actually I put that about iStart a fanwar. Nathan confirmed in a live chat. ::))) HE SAID THERES GONNA BE A TWIST AT THE END WITH CARLY AND SOMEONE!!!!! Ahh. It's awsome news, so I added it to the creddie page. CAN'T. WAIT. :D Creddie make-up, here we gooo..............:) Miss you too!!!! Hii!!! We haven't really talked for a while.... And nope I didint watch iGet pranky, remember I live in south America, so I have to wait for it to be uploaded, I have faith in creddie ALWAYS. I believe there gotta be creddie moments in iGet pranky.!! :) YESS!! I watched the sneak a peek, and I heard Sam say she has a little crush on speancer YAAYY. That means seddie WONT happen. ::::::)))))) - CreddieNirandaLover <3. Thanksss!!! Yuup!! CreddieFreak it's me! :) Thanks for loving my fanfiction...means a lot. Do u have an account on fanfiction.net?? Maybe there u can give me your mail via PM (Private Message) so u won't have to release it in public. I really want to e-mail u..,.and tell u what's going on I'm my life, and just getting to know me better, and I'll know y better too. :) - CreddieNirandaLover YuuP! Uh-Hu. I watched iGet Pranky. Ohh god. I laughed soo hard.....it was really hilarious. Can't wait for iSell Penny-Tees to be uploaded on YouTube. It aired in some places of the US already. Emlick96 told me there is creddie!!!!! <3. GOO CREDDIE'!!! Please Stay!! Hi Creddie4ever, this is Creddie 4 real. I am sure you may not know me, because I joined after you left. But by your profile, you are alot like me. And by how you talk to people, I can tell you are a nice person. Please stay on the wikia! I know there are mean Seddiers, but some are really nice. Some were mean to me like they were mean to you. Even our fellow Creddie shippers like Creddie Lover. So if you see this message, please come back to the wikia. Because with Creddiers like you leaving, Seddiers are thinking that they are more Seddiers than Creddiers. Thank you, and I hope you choose to return. Creddie 4 Real 19:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Hi! @Creddie4ever Ahhh, it's nice that your back again! Things have gone great after your disappearance. We all miss you, as well as me. So are you staying here for awhile or leaving shortly? From Bunnyboo50 Both of your friends haven't been seen for a long time, at least @Creddie Niranda Lover. As for @Emlick96, she haven't been in most likely January 2011. But don't worry I bet you'll get along with other Creddieshippers, such as @Creddie 4 real (I don't get along with her most of the time), and @7creddie5. Bunnyboo50 Hey Hey just wanted to say hi to a fellow Creddie shipper :) JadeCat13 19:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) What after iOMG comment are you talking about? I got into a lot of conversations with Creddiers and argued with a few of them, (I only get along with 3 or 4 Creddiers actually) so I don't know right off the bat what you're talking about. Do you remember what your comment was about? Well, Yes I am! iOMG might be pretty good, at least hope, lol! I can tell you are getting a little lonely as you miss @Creddie Niranda Lover and @Emilick96. Are ya? I think it's just because there aren't as much Creddie shippers in 2010. But the creddiers now are pretty good, well some of them are vandals. But at least you still have me on to still talk to, heehee! :) Bunnyboo50 Hi :) stay You are one of my Creddie friends. I don't see why you say that people don't like you. Of course we like you. Your part of our ICarly family. People in the ICarly wiki are family and we alll love each other as well. Us Seddiers aren't rubbing it in your face. Ok we're just happy and we have a right to be happy. Just like you have a right tob be happy as well. If you want to leave for a while ok. I won't force you to do anything. But think about it plz. PLease stay. <3<3<3Purple2 22:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 Heyy! Trust me, I know '''exactly '''how you feel. That person that left that comment on the Creddie page is known for rude comments. I really '''HATE '''Seddie too. And alot of the Seddiers are really being rude and overreacting to one stupid episode. And few of the nice Seddiers are actually caring. Hey! I know you don't know me like that, but I saw the comment you left about my story (Cool! Maybe Carly falls on top of him and their lips connect!) and I really like it. Maybe, it that's ok with you, I'll put in my story. Thanks for the good comment! hi, sorry it took so long to reply. yeah, we arent on here anymore and dont rlly do the whole iCarly thing. but i actually still talk to her through email about other things almost everyday. shes awesome.